Adios Fugaz
by bamby cullen
Summary: One shot. Saga los juegos del Hambre. Ambientado en Catching Fire. Luego de recibir las terrible noticia del Quarter Quell, Katniss comparte unos ultimos momentos con Gale antes de partir. Ahora el tributo enviado a una muerte segura era su amor.


_**Adios Fugaz**_

_**Es de Catching Fire, no lo leas porque hay algunos detalles inspirados en ese libro, si no lo has leido, porque no quiero arruinartelo, nada mas por decir.**_

_**Ojala que sea de su agrado!!!!!!!!!!!!111**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Dos tributos, uno femenino y otro masculino._

_La ambición del capitolio, solo era superada por su crueldad._

_En estos momentos me tienta la idea de huir, de escapar a todo esto, de poder convertirme en sinsajo y sobrevolar toda esta locura, pero si lo hiciera se que atraparían a los que mas quisiera, a mi madre, a Prim, a todos los que me conocieran, a Haymitch, a Peeta, a Gale._

_Gale- _lo llamo con voz queda, para que se voltee a verme, pero solo me la espalda._

_Gale- _me exaspera y me acerco a e_l.

_Lentamente tomo sus rostros entre mis manos_

_Mírame- _y no quiere hacerlo_

_Maldita sea, mírame Gale, todavía no estoy muerta- _y allí es cuando eleva su mirada, pero no veo a ese chico que conocí una vez, aquel con unos ojos grises tan expresivos que no eran capaces de guardar secreto alguno. Esta persona tenia los ojos vidrioso y furiosos, labios duramente apretados y las manos cerrados fuertemente en puños temblorosos._

_No hagas nada drástico por favor

_¿Y que quieres que haga? Que me siente y solo agache la cabeza.. ¡Que acepte todo así!

_Me permití respirar unos minutos_

_Si, eso es exactamente lo que quiero que hagas. Te necesito aquí, fuerte, para mi madre y Prim, especialmente Prim. Ahora como están las cosas, sabes que todo se pondrá peor en la Veta y n o solo para ella….piensa en tus hermanos, piensa en Hazelle….quien…quien los protegerá?

_Y se que alcancé algún nervio de razonamiento en el, porque su expresión iracunda disminuyo y sus manos se aflojaron de su encierro._

_Poco a poco volvía a ser el, aunque desolado_

___Esto Es atroz, no pueden hacerte regresar, ganaste los juegos !!!!!!!  
_Lo hice, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con ello, quieren que todos sepan que nadie puede ridiculizarlos y salir con el pescuezo intacto

_y la mejor forma de ocuparse de los cabos sueltos....- _asiento a su afirmacion-,_ ya no queda nada a lo que aferrarse

_No!, eso no es verdad!, pueden matarnos de hambre, pueden golpernos duro, pueden tratarnos como escoria, pero.. aun con todo eso, seguimos aqui, luchando, ellos nunca podran arrebatarnos la fuerza, ni el aliento!!!

_No se como pude decir todo eso sin respirar y gritando a pulmon_

_Si fueramos mas, podriamos pelear Y JUntar fuerza!

_Pero tendriamos que convencer a la gente, ideas tan radicales como exponerse al peligro, y a la muerte probable , no seria facil.... y habria perdidas

_Si-_dice un poco frio_- como en todo lo que vale la pena, sacrificar unos cuantos para la sobreviviencia de cientos,seria lamentable, pero necesario

_Y se fuera Hazelle??, o uno de tus hermnos, o Prim?, ese daño colateral me pesaria para siempre

_Acaso tu debes ser el sacrificio!

_Y lo mIro con ojos vidriosos_

_No se si deba, pero es lo que hare, si muero alli ; por lo menos morire peleando

_Debimos huir

_Si me hubiera marchado, todos la pagarian aqui........ , no todo esta perdido, de esta forma ,... si muero - _digo poeticamente_- alimentare mas aun el fuego de la rebelion, en todos los distritos

_Incluso podria decir que mi muerte seria un ganar- perder para este gobierno, por un lado deshacerse de mi, pero por otro significaria un martir más para la resistencia._

___No digas eso

_No puedo decir otra cosa!; No saldre con vida de esto, nunca me permitiran ganar, soy como dijiste ,solo un cabo suelto que necesita ser atado

_Y aunque el no lo sepa, y yo nunca le diria es que jamas me permitiria ganar, porque mi objetivo en este Quarter Quell es solo la la supervivencia de Peeta, asegurar que el siga existiendo_

_Tal vez todo- _digo pensativa_- seria mejor, si yo hubiera muerto en la arena hace meses

_No dice nada, pero su expresion dice que odia lo que dije_

_Nadie dice nada_

_Como todo esto se fue al diablo, nuevo jefe en la veta, uno peor, castigos y torturas por algo que antes ni siquiera estaba prohibido, que se llevaran a Darius,la llegada del presidente , las amenazas a Gale y el peligrar de todos a los que estimo, todo por ... por unas estupidas bayas venenosas!, _

_Como una fruta puede hacer pender todo de un hilo y hacer temblar al Capitolio_

_Es solo fruta_

_Fruta_

___jajajajaaj, jajaja- no puedo contenerme ante tal situacion y rio a carcajadas

_Gael me mira como si estuviera a punto de perder la cordura_

_¿Catnip? ¿Estas bien?- dice dudoso

___Es que todo esto, por bayas

_Y me observa, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa, entendiendo poco a poco y se rie un poco tambien, verlo reir me hace sentir tan bien_

___Deberias ser verdulera- _dice_ - Eso haria catastrofes

Y los dos nos carcajeamos juntos, es lindo tener un momento asi, tan alegre, que difiere tanto de la angustia, dolor, miedo, injusticia que siento.

_¿Te acuerdas- _digo, para continuar_- el árbol donde guardo mi arco?

_Si

_Espero que no se te olvide, porque te lo dejo a ti.

_Que?, no preferirías dejárselo a Prim

_Jajaja- _y es la segunda vez que me permito reír, las veces que le enseñe a mi hermana a_ _cazar resulto ser un desastre total, simplemente no estaba hecha para la caza_- A ella no le gusta cazar, se que no tiene el corazón para hacerlo, no soportaría matar animales, además le aterra el bosque.

_Esta bien, si es lo que quieres

_No se me ocurre otra persona mas indicada que tu, se que lo conservaras bien

_y el hace mueca de sonrisa_

_Sabes?, Ese día, el día en que nos conocimos, te acuerdas?

_No podría olvidarlo jamás- _dije con voz un poco ronca, es una de las mejores memorias que guardo_

_Cuando te vi, sabia que había algo espectacular en ti, algo especial y que ibas a marcar mi vida, para bien o para mal - _tenia un deje de melancolía en su hablar_

_Hasta ese punto, hubiera deseado que el nunca me hubiera conocido, para evitarle esta angustia y que no sufriera mi ausencia; pero yo no podría decir lo mismo. Conocerlo, fue una de las mejores, aunque escasas cosas que me brindo la vida y el dolor de saber que no lo volvería a ver era crudo_

_Te arrepientes? de haber ido al bosque ese dia?

_Me tomo por los hombros_

_Nunca, .. no podría hacerlo, porque eres una de las personas mas importantes para mi.....… gracias a ti .. pude ver y sentir ese afecto,… esa clase de afecto tan fuerte como la que compartían mi padre y mi madre, y que después de perderlo, es como si una parte de ella hubiera muerto con el

_Era también lo que le sucedía a mamá, pero se habia dejado vencer y perder en la tragedia  
_

_Gale, yo..

_Y se que me sentiré igual que ella

_Tenía un nudo en la garganta,_

_Lo abrace tan fuerte que temí asfixiarlo._

_No podia articular palabra_

___Cuando empezaron los juegos, sentia como si estuvira alli contigo, corria cuando tu corrias, me sentia tranquilo cuando estabas a salvo, me sentia triste cuando tu lo estabas y mortificado... cuando estabas en peligro

_Estaba muda_

___ Verte partir fue tan duro, y mirar como te las arreglabas en la arena primero sola, fue aterrorizante ...y luego con él, era...., simplemente devastador

_Sus palabras me hacia sentir diminuta _

_La vida te da pocas o mejor dicho, nunca.... te da segundas chances,y no me perdonaria si no las aprovechara, no quiero volver a cometer el mismo error dos veces

_La voz de Gale hacia eco en mi cabeza_

_Esa tarde que partias, en el edificio de justicia, cuando los agentes de la paz me sacaban a rastras, no pude - _y se calló_

_Katniss- _susurro, nunca decía mi verdadero nombre_- Me arrepiento de haber dejado pasar tantas oportunidades para hacer esto…

_La fuerza de atracción entre nuestros labios era tan potente._

_Su boca era un deleite, nunca imagine que sentiría tan calida, tan reconfortante, tan placentera y solo me dejaba guiar por su ritmo._

_Era un beso lleno de pasión desenfrenada, pero a la vez cargado de frustración, de resignación, agridulce._

_Mi primer y último beso con él, el de despedida._

_._

_Las lágrimas corrían por nuestras mejillas, este seria nuestro ultimo momento a solas, en nuestros términos, algo privado y personal._

_Cuando nos separamos, sentía presión en mi pecho, como si algo me cortara el aire._

_Te amo Catnip, desde hace tanto

_Solloce, tuve que tratar de encontrar mi aliento._

_Uní su frente con la mía, solo escuchaba el latido acelerado de mi corazón y su respiración en mi rostro_

___Eres muy especial para mi, Gael, mis mejores dias han sido contigo ....y te quiero tanto q ..

_No era necesario mediar palabras para expresar lo que sentia en mi interior _

_Acerque su rostro al mio, y nuestras bocas se hiciero una, mis acciones lo demostraban, mis labios hablaban por mi, mis labios le decian te amo_

_Para cuando era la hora de anunciar a los seleccionados para el Quarter Quell, lo mire como si estuviera memorizando cada detalle de su rostro, cada peca y cada linea, para que no se me olvidara nada, y tome su mano y la coloque en mi pecho, sobre mi corazon, _

___Ya no lo poseo, es tuyo, y te pertenece, no lo olvides

_Y tu el mio, Catnip

_Nuestras voces parecian cristal roto, tan desgarradoras por el decir adios_

_._

_Me separe como pude y corrí, solo corrí a la plaza del distrito, contra la fuerza de gravedad que me empujaba hacia a él._

_._

_Después de haber iniciado la ceremonia, anunciaron los tributos vencedores seleccionados, yo, que no era sorpresa y a Peeta, que se lanzó tan pronto lo anunciaron a reemplazar a Haytmich, ojala no lo hubiera hecho._

_Contrario a lo establecido, los agentes de la paz, no nos llevaron al edificio de justicia, como estaba previsto_

_Nuevo protocolo_ – dijo uno de ellos_

_Nada de últimos despedidas, directo a la estación. __Las injusticias eran moneda corriente en todo Panem_

_._

_Cuando subieron todos, la puertas del tren se cerraban anunciando el fin de mi vida en la Veta._

_._

_Observando por la ventana, añore el estar en la cocina de mi casa, de mi antigua casa, con mamá y preparando la cena con Prim, que siempre estaba revoloteando por allí._

_._

_Con Gale, como siempre, cada madrugada, especialmente los domingos, cazando en las afuera de la verja que rodea a nuestro distrito._

_._

_El con sus astutas trampas, yo con mi arco y flechas_

_Con nada más que el bosque rodeándonos_

_._

_Y rememorando nuestro ultimo encuentro_

_Yo reflejada en sus sinceros ojos, y el guardado en mi corazón._

_No partiría sola hacia la arena, me lo llevaría conmigo._

_El Capitolio por más omnipresente y poderoso que fuera, jamás podría quitarme eso._

_.._

_.._

_Fin_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, y no haber hecho algo sin sentido, me tarde pensando cada linea para que fuera entendible y con un toque de drama y romance,**_

_**me encanta esta saga!!! y me dicen si es pasable el finc, **_

_**gracias de por si, por los review, si es que hay, jajjj**_

_**pd: si lo siento, teem Peeta, pero esta vez es de Gale, saludos, suerteeeeeeee!!!!!!!!111111**_


End file.
